The newly built non-synchronous coil planet centrifuge almost completely eliminated noise and vibration which limited the application of the previous model. The apparatus holds a coiled column assembly which is rotated at a freely adjustable rate in a given centrifugal force field. The apparatus is capable of performing efficient countercurrent chromatography (CCC) with polymer phase system and elutriation of cells with physiological solutions. The versatility of the present scheme has been demonstrated by the partition of E. coli plasmid DNA and Salmonella typhimurium strains and by elutriation of mammalian cells.